Семья Горацио
by Lady Orla Dark
Summary: Хоть фанфик и называется Семья Горацио, он все равно сконцентрирован на Райане. Является ли Райан часть команды\семьи Горацио? Посмотрев сериал, я скажу нет, но в фанфике все может быть иначе. Действие фанфика происходит через пол года после событий 7х01
1. Новая работа

**Название: **Семья Горацио.

**Фандом: **CSI: Miami

**Пейринг: **Райан\OC

**Рейтинг: **PG

**Жанр: **Детектив, романтика, возможно немного ангста.

**Дисклаймер:** Ничего мне не принадлежит, кроме Майка и Хелен.

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**Глава 1. Новая работа.**

День подходил к концу и солнце уже начало свой путь к горизонту, окрашивая все вокруг в красный и оранжевый цвета. На пляже уже было не так много народу, и молодежь уже начала готовиться к ночным вечеринкам.

А где-то в доках, облаченные в черное SWAT с оружием, окружают старый склад. Вместе с ними полицейские в темно-синих бронежилетах. Когда все заняли нужные позиции, командир отдает приказ начать захват преступников. Но когда SWAT и копы врываются на склад, там все пусто. Никаких ящиков, никаких людей, вообще ничего. Один из полицейских замечает на полу записку.

- Возможно, в следующий раз повезет, - читает он вслух, в то время как его напарник приближается к нему сзади.

- Да он издевается над нами, Майк! – молодой полицейский разочарованно проводит рукой по волосам, растрепывая их еще больше. Он не спал два дня. Когда, наконец, у него появилась возможность вздремнуть в комнате отдыха в полицейском участке, его напарник сообщил ему об этой облаве. Как он мог такое пропустить!

- Спокойно, Вулф, такие шутники, чаще всего и оставляют нам больше зацепок. Ему нравится играть, что ж, вызов принят, – утешил его Майк. Он знал, о чем говорит, за плечами не один год работы в полиции. А Вулф. Он еще молодой, бывший криминалист, работающий в их отделе всего пол года.

Еще до прихода Райана, Майк и его коллеги успешно ловили членов разных банд, предотвращали продажу оружия и наркотиков. Но с недавних пор все изменилось, из-за таинственного Шрама. Он объединил самые сильные банды, навязывал свои правила игры и, самое главное, никогда ничего не делал сам. Поэтому задерживать всегда удавалось только его прихвостней, а те как верные собачонки молчали. Обычно главари банд верят в свою неуязвимость и частенько с особым наслаждением убивают врагов лично. На этом их часто и ловят, но Шрам… Он никогда ничего не делает лично, присылает кого-то, а сам остается в тени. Подобные записки стали появляться всего неделю назад, с их предыдущей облавы. Тогда они тоже ничего не нашли.

Майк отдал записку подъехавшим криминалистам и собирался уже уехать, как вспомнил, что чего-то не хватает. То есть кого-то. _Ох, знаю я, где этот малец_ – ухмыльнувшись, подумал Майк. И был прав, Райан Вулф уже снял свой бронежилет, надел белые латексные перчатки и осматривал склад с остальными криминалистами.

- Я начинаю думать, что криминалист – это диагноз, а не профессия, - симулируя серьезный тон, достаточно громко сказал Майк. Райан так и подскочил на месте, а несколько других криминалистов укоризненно покосились на Майка.

- Я просто решил, что лишняя пара рук и глаз не помешает, - начал оправдываться Райан, думая, что разозлил своего напарника.

Майк был одним из тех одержимых работой копов, кто никогда не шел на повышение, предпочитая работать там, где уже привычно. Все знали, что попасть к Майку в напарники было сложно, он был очень требователен при отборе. Но если тебе посчастливилось стать его партнером, дорога на повышение тебе обеспечена. Майк брал молодых неопытных офицеров, обучал их всему, что знает сам и в итоге они становятся новыми лейтенантами или начальниками отдела. Райан был старше парней, что обычно напрашиваются Майку в напарники, но он запал Майку в душу. Что-то было в этом бывшем криминалисте… Подкупающее что ли. Майк не пожалел. Райан отдавался работе полностью, был сообразителен, быстр, в меру вспыльчив, а когда нужно – полностью хладнокровен.

- Пора бы тебе отдохнуть, Рай. А то твоя девушка сбежит к другому, - серьезный тон исчез, и Райан понял, что Майк всего лишь шутил.

- Наверное, ты прав, - Райан снял перчатки, и устало тер переносицу. – И да, криминалист это диагноз, во всяком случае, для меня.

- Почему же тогда перевелся к нам? Мало того, что поменял криминалистику на оперативную работу, так еще и Майами на Лос-Анджелес. Кто ж тебя гнал оттуда? – поинтересовался Майк. За эти пол года она так и не узнал, почему Райан бросил все в Майами.

- Если я скажу, что тайно мечтаю стать звездой телеэкрана, ты ведь мне не поверишь? – изогнув правую бровь, спросил Вулф.

- Конечно, нет, но если не хочешь рассказывать, дело твое, - не желая давить на молодого человека, Майк снова бросил расспрашивать на эту тему. Но он попытается снова позже.

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

Когда Хелен Даймон идет по улице, все провожают ее взглядом, и женщины, и мужчины. Женщины засматривались на то, как хорошо она одета, мужчин же волновали другие аспекты той самой одежды, как много она может скрыть. Хелен всегда играет роль, ведь она актриса, да, пока не известная никому, но у нее талант. Вся жизнь спрятана за чередой масок. Для прогулки по улице обычно выбиралась маска уверенной в себе обольстительнице, вообще роль обольстительницы была ее любимая. Эту маску она использовала часто, в различных жизненных ситуациях.

Однажды она с подругами была в баре, там было много народу, и она поспорила, что сможет очаровать любого. Подруги выбрали одного парня, его звали Стив. Как оказалось, Стив был в баре не один, а с коллегами по работе, все они полицейские. Пари Хелен выиграла, с легкостью очаровав Стива и его друзей в придачу. Всех кроме одного. Райан Вулф. Это задело ее гордость, когда она играет роль все верят, может она выбрала не ту маску? Хелен была единственная, кто продолжал общаться с парнями после того вечера. Рядом с непокорным парнем она меняла маски, изображала интеллектуалку (вдруг ему нравятся умные?) и домоседку (может он ищет будущую домохозяйку, которая будет целыми днями у плиты?). И все это впустую, упрямец не показывал ни капли интереса, чем еще больше подстрекал ее стараться. Это было соревнование, которое она должна была выиграть. Как-то на вечеринке Хелен выпила лишнего, и Райан довез ее до дома, тогда то ее прорвало.

- Какой же я должна быть? – не стесняясь говорить громко посреди ночи на пороге своего дома, спросила Хелен. Соседи волновали ее в данный момент меньше всего.

- Самой собой, - услышала она честный ответ.

На следующий день она пришла к Райану с извинениями. Они поговорили, и оказалось, что в вечер их знакомства он заметил ее раньше, пока она была самой собой, общаясь с подругами. Так что он легко раскусил все ее маски, потому что та обычная, не притворяющаяся кем-то еще девушка была намного привлекательнее для него. С того дня Хелен и Райан встречались. Никогда больше она не притворялась рядом с ним. Райан называл ее чудачкой, потому что сбросив маски он видел ее именно такой. Рыжеволосая девушка, отчаянно прячущая веснушки за косметикой. Трусиха, которая боится показать себя настоящую, потому что прятаться за совершенными масками удобнее.

Идя по улице как сегодня, она все еще носила маску, но стоило ей увидеть Райана, ожидающего ее в конце улицы, маска моментально спадала.

- Ты не поверишь! Мне дали роль! – не сказав привет, Хелен с разбегу бросилась Райану на шею, тот чуть не упал от неожиданности.

- Серьезно? Поздравляю! – Райан обнимал ее, в очередной раз, ругая себя, что мало времени уделяет ей.

Райану всегда нравилось в Хелен то, что она никогда не отчаивалась. Нескончаемый оптимизм – то, чего так не хватало Райану. Видя, как она радуется, он моментально забывал, что у самого на работе дела идут не очень хорошо.

- Как насчет того, чтобы заказать еду в том итальянском ресторанчике, взять ее с собой и поесть дома, - предложил Райан. Ему не очень хотелось быть на публике сегодня.

- Звучит отлично, если под дома, ты подразумеваешь небольшой полуночный пикник на заднем дворике. Прямо под звездами, - мечтательно закатив глаза, прошептала Хелен.

- Ну да, - поддакнул Райан. Романтика не его стезя, хорошо, что Хелен придумывала все сама, а ему оставалось лишь согласиться, что он именно **это** подразумевал.

Они шли по улице, взявшись за руки, было уже темно и дорогу освещали фонари. Хелен рассказывала о своей роли в новом теле-шоу. Это была главная роль, но подобные теле-шоу не гарант популярности, его могут закрыть спустя пару отснятых серий, если рейтинги будут низкими. Но Хелен была полна решимости сыграть свою роль так хорошо, чтобы зацепить зрителей у экрана. Они уже подходили к ресторану, когда Райан заметил человека на противоположной стороне улицы. Очень знакомого человека, но когда Райан взглянул туда снова, этого человека не было. Райан решил, что его мнение играет шутки с ним, в конце концов, он давно не отдыхал.

Вдруг будто холодок пробежал по спине и Райан обернулся. Черный БМВ замедлил ход, как раз подъезжая к ним. Как в замедленной съемке, Райан видел, как окно опускается и появляется оружие. В мгновение ока он толкает Хелен вниз, закрывая ее собой. Слышатся выстрелы и на Райана с Хелен падают осколки стекла от витрины ресторана за их спинами, моментально люди начинают кричать.

- Хелен, ты в порядке? – он видел, что она напугана, но никакой крови не было видно, значит, она не пострадала. Райан начал приподниматься и увидел, что машина сделала крюк и возвращается к ним. Теперь он был готов, достав оружие, Райан целился прямо в водителя, пока не увидел, кто это был. Не может быть! Райан на мгновение замер, потом снова пригнулся, так как в него теперь стрелял водитель.

Выбежав на дорогу прямо за машиной, Райан, наконец, начал стрелять, но было поздно, машина на большой скорости скрылась за поворотом.


	2. Старый знакомый

**Глава 2. Старый знакомый.**

Райан обнимал Хелен, шептал ей слова утешения, но она никак не переставала плакать. Это был шок для нее, она никогда раньше не попадала в перестрелку, тем более что ее ранили. Когда водитель стрелял, пуля задела ее плечо, если быть точнее царапнула, но этого было достаточно. Райан не мог оставить ее одну, но и не пойти в отдел и не сообщить, что он узнал, тоже не мог. Его коллеги уже опрашивали свидетелей, приехали криминалисты, но Майк ждал их в отделе для подробного рассказа. Райану пришлось ждать, пока медики обработают рану Хелен, потом они вместе поехали в полицейский департамент. Казалось шуму там было больше чем обычно, все суетились больше и теперь еще и косились в сторону Райана с Хелен, перешептывались. Им обоим было все равно. Главное сообщить Майку подробности и можно идти домой, отдохнуть. В любое другое время, Райан остался бы, но Хелен он был нужнее. Они встречались всего пару месяцев, но он уже мог сказать, что любит ее всем своим сердцем.

- Рай! О боже, Хелен, как ты, девочка? – Майк подбежал к ним, обеспокоено глядя то на Райана, то на Хелен, которая была укутана в пиджак Райана.

- Будет лучше, если мы пойдем домой, - ее глаза были красны от слез, и по голосу Майк мог сказать, что скоро прольются новые.

- Посиди здесь, я обещаю, что скоро вернусь. Нам с Майком надо поговорить, - Райан посадил ее за свой стол и легонько поцеловал в лоб. Она слабо улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ.

Пока Райан разговаривал с Майком, Хелен изучала его стол. Там было две рамки с фотографиями. На первой – они с Райаном в ресторане. Тогда они попросили официанта сделать фото. Райан сидел очень близко к ней, его правая рука лежала на спинке ее стула, они оба улыбались и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Это была и ее любимая фотография. На второй – Райан был с Майком и еще парочкой друзей из департамента. Все они широко улыбались, и ни у кого не было сомнений, что это лучшие друзья. Хелен вытянулась в струнку на стуле, желая увидеть Райана за всеми папками, что громадной стопкой лежали на столе. Он все еще разговаривал с Майком.

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- --**

- Ты уверен? – был первый вопрос, что задал Майк, после рассказа Райана.

- На все сто. За рулем был Рон Сарис, у него на правой стороне лица от шеи до виска шрам от ожога. Я думаю, он и есть наш Шрам, знаю что Сарис не похож на главаря банды, он трус. Но так же и хороший актер, стольких людей обвел вокруг пальца. В свое время его поймали на жульничестве, но скольких людей он обманул до этого?

- Ты уверен? – Майк смотрел на только что распечатанную фотографию Рона. – По тому частичному описанию, что мы получили, он похож. Но каково было описание – склизкий с уродливым шрамом от ожога. Сколько таких может быть? Да полно, возможно это только совпадение.

– Помнишь, мы выяснили, что Шрам свое прозвище получил из-за какого-то лейтенанта, и жаждет мести ему и его семье. Если я прав и это Сарис, то мстить он собирается моему бывшему начальнику и его семье, - Майк все еще не верил в подобное совпадение. -Даже если я не прав, нужно сообщить Горацио, - Райан вздохнул, он надеялся, что оставил команду Майами и лейтенанта Кейна в прошлом. Но он обязан сообщить ему, и предупредить, что Рон жив.

- Сам позвонишь или я могу, - предложил Майк, возможно Райан покинул Майами из-за стычек с боссом?

- Нет, я сам, спасибо Майк. Наверное, нам с Хелен стоит поехать домой…

- Под присмотром пары офицеров, - продолжил Майк, он не собирался отпускать напарника без охраны.

- Насчет этого я даже не сомневался, - пожав на прощание Майку руку, он направился к Хелен.

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- **

**-- -- --- -- -- --- -- --**

Дома Хелен долго не могла заснуть, но Райан был рядом и это успокаивало. Несколько часов, он просто лежал на боку позади нее, головой облокачиваясь на руку, второй рукой обнимая ее. Когда она беспокойно ворочалась во сне, Райан нежно целовал ее плечо, и она успокаивалась. Казалось, события вечера не дадут ему уснуть, он снова и снова прокручивал у себя в голове перестрелку. Лицо Сариса, его кривая усмешка, которая казалась теперь совсем жуткой из-за уродливого шрама на лице. Но усталость взяла верх и Райан уснул.

В восемь часов утра Райан проснулся от телефонного звонка.

- Мистер Вулф, - послышался знакомый голос на другом конце, Райан моментально сел на кровати.

- Эйч, подожди секунду, я выйду в другую комнату, - шепотом попросил Райан, и тихонько встал с кровати, не желая разбудить Хелен.

- Все, я могу говорить, - Райан закрыл дверь в спальню и теперь говорил громче. - Эйч, если быть кратким, Рон не погиб при том взрыве. Я видел его вчера, - Райан зевнул, ему бы еще несколько часиков поспать и совсем хорошо будет. – Он занимается торговлей оружием в Лос-Анджелесе, до недавнего времени мы знали его как Шрам. Кличка появилась из-за ожога на его лице и шее. Во всяком случае, я думаю, что это именно он.

- Как вы встретились, - Горацио уже догадывался, что это были не приятные посиделки в кафе.

- Он стрелял в меня, когда мы с Хелен… - Райан осекся, о своей личной жизни он предпочитает не распространяться, но в данном случае утаить уже не мог, - когда мы шли в ресторан. Эйч, из того, что нам известно, Рон не собирается так просто забывать о тебе… И твоей семье. Горацио, думаю, помимо Элины, Кайла и Рея младшего, опасность грозит и миссис Винстон. Вряд ли он пылает нежными чувствами к ней, после того как она поступила с ним.

- Думаю, вы правы, мистер Вулф. Я вылетаю в Лос-Анджелес ближайшим рейсом. Спасибо, что послал мне сообщение, я перезвонил, как только смог. Надеюсь, я не побеспокоил вас? – спросил Горацио, прекрасно зная по сонливой интонации Райана, что тот спал, когда он позвонил.

- Все в порядке, Горацио. Позвони мне, как только прилетишь, я встречу тебя.

Повесив трубку телефона, Горацио подошел к окну своего кабинета, задумчиво глядя вдаль и легонько барабаня пальцами по ремню. С Эриком будет не просто, Горацио это знал, ведь он обещал парню, что они будут заниматься подобными делами вместе. Он был женат на его сестре, Эрик тоже член его семьи и хочет помочь. Его задело, что Горацио попросил у Райана помощи с инсценировкой своей смерти. А что он мог тогда сказать Эрику? Извини, я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности, ты и так уже натерпелся. Не то чтобы ему было все равно, что случится с Райаном, нет, просто Эрику нужен был отдых от всех приключений. Горацио понятия не имел, как сообщить ему, что поедет ловить Сариса один. И он был абсолютно точно уверен, что Эрику не понравится, что Горацио будет работать там с Вулфом.

Горацио решил собрать всю команду в своем кабине, и сообщить им об отъезде. Наталья и Келли сидели в креслах, Эрик прислонился плечом к стенке, Фрэнк стоял у окна. Все выжидательно смотрели на Горацио и гадали, что же такого срочного он хотел им сообщить, что им пришлось бросить все свои дела.

- Рон Сарис жив и скрывается в Лос-Анджелесе, - без предисловий, коротко сказал Горацио. Повисла тишина, все были удивлены, что после **такого** взрыва, кто-то может остаться в живых. – Я уезжаю через два часа, Келли, ты остаешься за главную.

-Ты уезжаешь один? – удивился Эрик, Горацио сделал глубокий вдох, будет **очень** сложно. - Ну, уж нет, я с тобой!

- Эрик, после ухода мистера Вулфа мы никого не взяли, если мы уедем вместе, вся работа останется на Фрэнка и девушек. Ты нужнее мне здесь Эрик. Кайл, Элина, Рей и Джулия в большой опасности, если верить словам мистера Вулфа, - глазами убеждая Эрика в своей правоте, сказал Горацио. Это всегда имело эффект на него.

- Вулф? А он здесь причем? – вдруг спросил Эрик.

- Эрик, мистер Вулф сейчас работает в Лос-Анджелесе, это он сообщил мне о Сарисе. Рон чуть не убил Вулфа и его девушку, когда они шли в ресторан. Все намного сложнее, чем кажется. Рон уже не мелкий шарлатан, у него есть горький опыт общения с полицией. Он осторожен и черезвычайно опасен, даже из Лос-Анджелеса. Я хочу, чтобы вы все были осторожны, пока все не уладится. Фрэнк, нужна охрана для Кайла и остальных, ты можешь заняться этим?

- Конечно, патрульные будут приглядывать за ними двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, хотя я надеюсь, что ты вернешься раньше, - Фрэнк коротко кивнул и направился к двери из кабинета, искать подходящих для охраны ребят.

- Спасибо, Фрэнк, - поблагодарил Горацио и посмотрел на девушек, что по-прежнему сидели в своих креслах. За все это время они не проронили не слова.

- Я надеюсь, вы его поймаете, Горацио, - тихо сказал Наталья.

- Пожалуй, я присоединюсь к словам Фрэнка, возвращайся скорей и удачи тебе, - с этими словами обе девушки тоже покинули кабинет. Эрик и Горацио остались одни.

- Ты обещал, что мы будем работать вместе, - спокойно произнес Эрик.

- Я знаю, Эрик. Если мне понадобится помощь, ты будешь первым, кому я позвоню. Но сейчас, ты должен остаться здесь, - какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, пока Горацио не заметил, что Эрик значительно расслабился. Это означало лишь одно, он согласился.

- Но ты будешь держать меня в курсе? – с надеждой спросил Эрик.

- Конечно, - улыбнулся Горацио.

К вечеру Горацио уже был в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, с дорожной сумкой в одной руке и сотовым в другой. Быстро поговорив с Райаном, они договорились встретиться у выхода из аэропорта.

Горацио заметил изменения в бывшем сотруднике сразу же. Оперативная работа требовала хорошей физической подготовки, и было видно, что эти полгода Райан изо всех сил старался поддержать нужную форму. Так же было непривычно снова видеть Райана в джинсах и футболке. В Майами он чаще носил на работу костюмы и прежний немного мальчишеский вид был подзабыт. На нем были темно-синие джинсы, синяя футболка и белая спортивная куртка. Солнечные очки были зацеплены за вырез футболки.

- Горацио, - приветствовал его Райан, и они обменялись рукопожатиями. – Ты не против, если мы сразу поедем в департамент?

- Сам хотел попросить об этом, - признался Горацио и Райан тепло улыбнулся бывшему шефу.


	3. Противоположности

**Глава 3. Противоположности.**

Город ангелов, как часто называют Лос-Анджелес, практически ничем не отличается от Майами. Тут так же жарко, те же пальмы, туристы на улицах, роскошные рестораны и пятизвездочные отели. Это было первое впечатление о Лос-Анджелесе, так сказать из окна машины, пока машина не остановилась на парковке. Вдыхая вечернюю прохладу, Горацио шел за Райаном в местный департамент полиции. Все без исключения чем-то заняты, бегают с документами или звонят кому-то, как и в любом полицейском участке.

Райан сразу провел Горацио в свой закуток, отделенный перегородками от посторонних. Столы Майка и Райана были друг напротив друга, противоположные не только в плане положения, но и их содержимого.

Стол Райана был аккуратен, стопка папок была ровно сложена, каждый предмет имел свое место, ничего лишнего или выделяющегося. Рядом со столом стоял большой полупрозрачный стенд, одна из инновационных навороченных компьютерных штуковин. Стенд соединялся с компьютером и на большой плоскости отображались нужные данные. Новый агрегат был снабжен тачпадом, так что до него можно было дотрагиваться пальцами и делать все возможные манипуляции с информацией. Больше напоминало поверхностный стол, который есть в Майами, только более широкий и вертикальный.

Стол же Майка был полным хаосом. Стопка документов опасно накренилась и вот-вот упадет, ручки, и другие канцелярские принадлежности были разбросаны по всей рабочей поверхности. В противовес навороченному полупрозрачному стенду Райана, стоял обычный картонный, к которому были прикреплены фотографии и вырезки из газет по-простому - кнопками. И кстати, именно эти две противоположности работали вместе.

Пока Горацио осматривался, Райан уже включил свою любимую «игрушку» и на стенде отобразилась вся нужна информация, более полная, чем у Майка.

- Не понимаю я эти новомодные штучки, вот отключат свет и…

- И включится генератор, - закончил за напарника Райан. – Горацио, познакомься, это детектив Майк Вэлмен. Майк, это лейтенант Горацио Кейн.

- Приятно познакомиться с вами, лейтенант, - Майк пожал Горацио руку и широко улыбнулся.

- Горацио, - улыбался в ответ он.

Майк был ниже Горацио ростом и чуть полноватый, практически все его волосы были седыми, но кое-где остались прежние цвета воронова крыла. Серые глаза казалось, говорили «я знаю больше чем ты» и им невольно веришь.

- У нас есть фотография Рона, можно проверить больницы, - сразу перешел на деловой тон Райан.

- Прошло уже полгода, если он и ходил в одну из местных больниц, его уже давно забыли, - отрицательно покачал головой Майк. – Ты ничего не найдешь.

- Но лицо-то у него запоминающееся, особенно теперь, - упрямо отстаивал свою позицию Райан.

- Тогда чего же ты ждешь! Вперед, - подмигнул ему Майк, и Вулф с довольной улыбкой побежал на выход.

- Вы его дольше меня знаете. Он всегда такой… Ммм… Энергично инициативный? – оба мужчины проводили Райана взглядом.

- Да, только это не всегда хорошо, - Горацио повернулся к детективу, они смотрели друг на друга, словно оценивая шансы на выживание в этом разговоре. Пока что они равны - шефство над Райаном, но у каждого из них были к этому разные подходы.

- После того как мы не обнаружили тело Сариса, я проверил все больницы и морги, его нигде не было. Скорей всего он воспользовался услугами подпольного врача, - вернулся к делу Горацио.

- Тем более он зря ищет.. – Вэлмен снова глянул в сторону, куда направился Вулф.

- Люди с ожогами часто проходят сложные терапии и долгие периоды реабилитации и это не один и не два визита в больницу, - Горацио больше склонялся к версии Райана и все больше находил аргументов в его пользу, Майк лишь пожал плечами.

-- -- --- -- -- --- -- --

-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- --

-- -- --- -- -- --- -- --

Это была уже четвертая по счету больница за сегодня, былой энтузиазм Райана испарился без следа.

- Вы уверены, что не видели этого человека? Он не приходил к вам с ожогами на теле? – еще раз более настойчиво спросил Райан, держа фотографию Рона, прямо перед глазами сотрудницы больницы.

- Молодой человек, я уже в третий раз повторяю вам, нет, не видела. Ни вчера, ни полгода назад, я в этом на все сто процентов уверена, - габаритная регистраторша Молли, насупилась как индюк, всем своим видом показывая, что если он не отстанет со своими дурацкими вопросами, то пропишется в этой больнице надолго.

Райану ничего не оставалось, как отойти от воплощения угрозы его жизни. Удрученный тем, что в очередной раз ничего не выяснил, он сел на один из пластмассовых стульев в коридоре ожидания. А может опросить врачей и медсестер? Он устало откинулся на кресле, закрыл глаза и двумя пальцами массировал висок, пытаясь предотвратить наступающую головную боль и последующую мигрень. Легкое поскрипывание соседнего стула позволило Вулфу почувствовать, что кто-то сел рядом с ним.

- Сэр, вам плохо? – обеспокоено спросила молоденькая медсестра, глядя на него своими густо накрашенными ресницами.

Губы Райана изогнулись в кривую улыбку:

- Нет, просто неудачный день, - он хотел уже встать и идти искать врачей, как медсестра заметила фотографию Рона у него в руках.

- Какой противный! – воскликнула она. – Я помню как приходилось наносить ему мазь, ничего особенного, но он… Так смотрел, что аж мурашки по коже пробегали.

Райана потребовалась минута, чтобы обработать услышанную информации, а затем всего секунда, чтобы осознать, что она знает Рона.

-- -- --- -- -- --- -- --

-- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- -- --- -- --

-- -- --- -- -- --- -- --

- Меттью Эшлер – еще одно имя Рона Сариса. Под этим именем он пять месяцев назад ходил в больницу, с ожогами. Вы не поверите, кто оплачивал счета за услуги, - хитро улыбаясь, бросил довольный собой Райан.

- Не тяни, Рай, кто? – Майк совсем как мальчишка елозил на стуле.

- Энтони Декер. Он делал это через одну из своих оффшорных фирм.

Майк присвистнул, а Горацио удивленно посмотрел на него, понятия не имея, кто этот Энтони Декер.

- Декер был главарем одной из самых мощных банд в Лос-Анджелесе, он мечтал подмять под себя весь город, - попытался объяснять Райан.

- Теперь картинка начинает, складывается. Не желая рисковать своей шкурой, он посылает Рона заниматься этим. Все просто. Если у Рона все удачно складывается, то он как послушная собачонка уступит место у трона. А если нет, - Майк провел рукой по шее, изображая нож.

- Но с Роном он просчитался, тот не захотел уступать насиженное место, - глаза Райана буквально светились, так сильно он был возбужден. – И Декеру пришлось расстаться с жизнью, - он поморщился, - то что он него осталось и телом-то сложно назвать.

- Мы поймали убийц, но они не выдали заказчиков, - продолжил Майк. – Я начинаю верить в твою версию «Сарис-Шрам», Райан, - Майк посмотрел на часы и присвистнул. - Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Если мы будет без сна и отдыха заниматься этим делом, не сможем дожить до его конца.

- Хорошо, увидимся утром, - неохотно согласился Райан и пожал на прощание Майку руку. - Пока! Передавай привет Синди и детям.

- Обязательно, - пообещал Майк. Они с Горацио попрощались, и лейтенант ушел вслед за Райаном.

Сегодня был явно не его день, Горацио еще и половины собранной информации просмотреть не успел. Но Майк был прав, им всем нужен отдых, чтобы завтра со свежими силами приступить за дело. Он надеялся, что остаток информации усвоит быстро и, наконец, сможет полностью включиться в работу.

Они с Райаном ехали в полной тишине, каждый был занят своими мыслями. Удивительно как слаженно Райан и Майк работают вместе. Горацио показалось, что Райан нравился Майку в первую очередь, потому что он напоминал ему себя в молодости. Да, в них было много противоречий, но и много общего. Горацио даже казалось, что глаза у них обоих блестели с энтузиазмом одинаково, когда они рассказывали ему про Декера.

- Вот мы и приехали.

Занятый своими мыслями Горацио даже не заметил, что машина остановилась. Посмотрев в окно, он увидел лишь жилые дома. Никаких гостиниц.

- Мистер Вулф, я бы не хотел обременять вас, я могу пожить в гостинице, - склонив голову на бок, он пристально смотрел на бывшего подопечного.

- Можете, - согласился тот, - но не будете. - Не принимая отказа, произнес Райан с вызовом, возвращая Горацио взгляд. – У нас есть отличная комната для гостей.

Горацио ничего не оставалось, как сдаться. Выйдя из машины, он окинул взглядом дом, и почти присвистнул. Двухэтажный, вроде светлый (в темноте он не мог определить точного цвета) дом с большими окнами. Небольшой садик с фасада дома, газон и красивой клумбой, обложенной камнями. Изогнутая дорожка вела к входной двери, справа от которой было одно из окон высотой практически с этаж, так что из дома можно было сразу увидеть, кто стоит у двери.

Простой полицейский из Майами не смог не то чтобы купить такой дом, даже содержать его. Видимо жизнь в Лос-Анджелесе складывалась для Райана очень хорошо.


End file.
